Second chance
by vampiregirl2808
Summary: Bellas life fell apart after Eward left.She dosen't talk to her friends,never leaves the house, and rarely eats. She still thinks he's out there so so goes to his meadow, but when she gets there she's in for a surpise.Sorry not good at summary but read.
1. Gone

Three years since he left. Three years since I laughed. Three years since I smiled. Three years since I loved. It's been 3 years, 1 mouth, 23days, 4 hours, 13 seconds, since I lived. I'm still not over him. I still love him. He's everywhere; my dreams, my mind, my heart.

I lay awake every night thinking about how things would have been if he really loved me. And if I do sleep, I wake up screaming for him. Charlie used to come and see if I was all right, but by now, he's use to it. I don't talk to my friends anymore, I don't leave the house, and I rarely eat.

I don't know why I came here today, it will just remind me of him but I don't care I need to see if it's still there. I cut off the engine and get out of my beaten up, old, red truck, I slam the door, and start my long walk to his meadow. I didn't know if I'm going to find it but I have to try, so I start walking.

I have been walking for a couple hours now, it's around four o'clock and still no sign of his meadow, but I'm determined not to give up. Three more hours pass, I have still not found it, it's starting to get dark and I know Charlie will be worried. Just when I'm about to give up I step into the meadow, my breath catches in my throat; it's just as beautiful as I remembered. I walk to the middle of the clearing and lay down in the damp grass, I let out a sigh of relief as I let the memories came back. Him holding me, me telling him he's not a monster and I am not afraid. He might be able to take away my pictures and the CD he made for me, but he cannot take away my memories.

Just then I hear something from the woods, I stand up quickly and turn around. I cannot believe my eyes no it cannot be him, but it is.

"Hello Bella,' he said

* * *

So what do you think should I keep writing? Please review if I don't get at least eight review I will not update. So please review!!!!

Lov u guys!!!*Ash*


	2. Saved

"Laurent," I gasped. What was he doing here? I thought he was going to Alaska to stay with the Denial's coven. I haven't seen him since the incident with James.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Actually I'm here to do a favor for a friend," he replied taking a step toward me.

"For who?" I asked.

"Victoria," he told me. When he said that I felt like my heart stopped, it was like I couldn't breathe.

"What kind of favor?" I was staring to panic now.

"To see if your still protected," in a flash he was in front of me. I gasped and started to back up but he followed me. He raised his hand to my face and started to stroked my cheek. And inhaled deeply.

"Bella, you smell wonderful," he inhaled again and I saw his eyes go black.

"Why would she want to know?" I asked.

"Well, she's planning to kill you," my breath was coming in pants now; I was so scared my version started to blur.

"But you don't have to worry about that Bella because I happened to find you while I was hunting. And like I said you smell wonderful," he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"No p-p-p-lease," I begged.

"Shhh…. Bella you won't feel a thing, compared to what Victoria had planning for you, you should be happy," I gasped as I felt his teeth touch my skin.

I waited for him to bite me , but it never happened . I opened my eyes just in time to see him being throw across the clearing by a man in all black. No not just any man , but a vampire . Within seconds Laurent was back on his feet hissing at who ever in was. The man lugged at Laurent , pinning him against tree . He ripped Laurent head off , and continue to rip him apart and set them on fire .

Then he turned to me , my heart began to pound against my chest . I notice right away that he was the most beautiful man I ever seen. He was even more beautiful then Edward. He had black curly and bright red eyes; he had broad shoulders, and was very muscular. He walked over to me slowly, as if he was trying not to scare me. I blinked and he was in front of me. I looked up at him , waiting for him to kill me . But then he did something I would have never expected . He took my hand and kissed it .

"Hello. I'm Dimitri,"

Okay , So Do You'll Like This Better Or The Orginal . Just Review && Tell Me What You Think .


	3. What do we have here?

"Hel-l-o," I stammered. He took a step forward.

"And you are?" he asked in a voice that sounded like wind chimes.

"I'm Bel-la," I took a step back. What was he going to do? I knew what red eyes meant, that he feds on humans.

"No need for that Bella. I'm not going to hurt you," he walked slowly toward me. When he was about a foot away, he stopped.

"Bella, do you know about vampires?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes," I answered suspired by how clam I sounded.

"How?"

"I-I dated one," I answered looking him right in the eye.

"You dated a vampire?" he asked. Eyeing me, the way he was looking at me made me shiver.

"Y-yes"

"How is that possible? How could he be around you without wanting to drink every drop of blood from your body?" he asked.

"He had a hard time control himself and it only made it worst that I was his singer,"

"What? You were his Singer?" he asked with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Yes,"

Just then, two figures walked out of the woods from behind him. The first was a short girl almost as short as *Wince*Alice*Wince* and had long blond hair that fell down her back, and second was a man. He had short brown hair with some black in it and he was big not *Wince*Emmett*Wince* big but big.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I so sorry it took forever but I'm going to updated more. And I know it's not that good but I was in a rush. So REVIEWWWWW


	4. Incredible

"Nothing Jane," Demetri said. I notice how he went completely still when Jane turned to me.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Jane said glaring at Demetri. She looked at the fire with confusion.

"What is going on Demetri?" she asked looking me over.

When he didn't answer, Jane looked him in the eye and whispered 'pain' so low I barley heard her. Then suddenly Demetri was on the ground screaming in pain. 

I don't know why but it made me angry that she was causing him pain.

"Stop!" I yelled. His screams stopped and Jane looked at me and whispered 'pain' again. I waited for it to come, but nothing happened. She tried again, and when it didn't work, she let out a frustrated scream. The boy who was standing behind her came and but an arm around her.

"It's not working," she complained.

"Here let me try," his eyes became unforced. After a few moments, nothing had happened; and his eyes focused again.

"Incredible," his whispered staring at me. By then, Demetri was back on his feet and was staring at me too. 

"She will come with us, and Aro will decide her future," the man said, and walked back into the forest after Jane. Before I new what was happening I was in Demetri's arms and the trees were flying by.

Sorry it took so long by I was just busy. I will try and update next weekend made sooner but only if I get a lot of reviews!


	5. Update !

Heyy Guys . I'm So Sorryyy I Took So Long ! But I Just Want To Say That I'm Goin' To Start Updatin' My Stories ! && I Will Have A New Chapter Up By This Weekend . && I Promise It Will Be A Long Chapter , Since It Took Me So Long . && I Really Hope You'll Don't Give Up On My Stories . Ohh && I Re-Wrote Chapter 2 . So Check It Out .

Love You Guyys !

-Ashley (:


End file.
